


Podfic: Panties and Lip Gloss Series

by cee_m (ro_mm_ck)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Panties, Podfic & Podficced Works, characters are seventeen, cross-dressing, lip gloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/cee_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Brendon and Spencer are inexperienced, Spencer worries about being able to undo a bra when required to, Brendon offers to help him practice by dressing up in girls' underwear, and things spiral from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Panties and Lip Gloss Series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More Than You Bargained For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335317) by [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog). 



**Title:** [The Panties and Lip Gloss Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/15337)  
**Author:**[Sunsetmog](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog)  
**Fandom/Pairing:** Brendon/Spencer  
**Word Count:** 17,688  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Warning:** Underage  
**Summary:** In which Brendon and Spencer are inexperienced, Spencer worries about being able to undo a bra when required to, Brendon offers to help him practice by dressing up in girls' underwear, and things spiral from there.  
**Music Used:**  
Enchantment - Lily Frost  
Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go!) - Garbage  
Keep the Mood - Empires  
The Way I Am - Ingrid Michaelson

**Download Links:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rgchb9uxwcdwmmn/pod_sunsetmog_pantiesandlipgloss.mp3?dl=0) \- 105 MB - 1:49:11 - (dropbox)

**THANKS:** to sunsetmog because I have read this series... oh I don't even know how many times. It basically functions as my "YES FUCKING PLEASE" place. :)

**Podfic Notes:** I liked adding the music to this. I've also put all of the pieces to this together because they fit in under two hours and that seemed like a nicer size than making it three pieces. Anyhoozer. Seriously, go read this freakin' fic. It is hot like fucking burning and funny and sweet and kink discovery is like my favorite thing in the entire world.


End file.
